1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a game machine constructed to be capable of disbursing a predetermined number of game balls in response to a game ball entering a winning pocket to win a prize, or a predetermined number of coins (medals) in response to ‘bingo’ by lot drawing, and a game system constructed to be capable of making a prize exchange within the range of the disbursed (reserved) number of game balls or coins.
2. Related Art
Pachinko machines (or game machines) of such type (for instance, a pachinko machine as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-296222) are generally installed in pachinko shops. When a game is played with the conventional pachinko machine, a prepaid card is first purchased for borrowing pachinko balls (game balls). Next, seated in front of a desired pachinko machine, a user inserts the prepaid card into a card insertion slot of a ball lending device to borrow the desired number of pachinko balls and then manipulates a handle. At this time, a ball shooting section of the pachinko machine shoots the pachinko balls with a force according to a manipulated state of the handle. As a result, the pachinko balls move (fall) down on the surface of a game board. Then, when a pachinko ball enters a winning pocket to win a prize, a reel of a display unit arranged at the center of the game board is rotated to open a big wining pocket when this reel stops at a “bingo”. Further, when a pachinko ball enters the opened big winning pocket to win a prize, a predetermined number of pachinko balls are disbursed to a ball receiver.
In this case, the conventional pachinko machine allows a user to enjoy only a fixed kind of game. Therefore, when a user wants to play a game with another pachinko machine different from the one played until then, it is necessary to collect the pachinko balls in the ball receiver into a ball box, to carry the ball box to a counter, and then to count the number of balls by the counter. Thereafter, the user borrows pachinko balls out of another desired pachinko machine and manipulates a handle similar to the way described above. With them, the user can enjoy the game in a different pachinko machine. Further, when the game is completed, the pachinko balls in the ball receiver are put back in the ball box and taken to the counter, and the number of balls is counted with the counter. At this time, the counter counts the number of inputted pachinko balls to make a printer output the result. Thereafter, the user presents the piece of paper with the number of pachinko balls printed by the counter to a prize exchange office, so that a desired prize will be exchanged within the range of the number of dropped-out balls.
However, the conventional pachinko machine has the following problems. That is, the pachinko machine is installed in a pachinko shop along with a ball lending device or a ball-conveying device. In order to play a game with the pachinko machine, therefore, it should be taken for granted that a user is required to go to the pachinko shop. Meanwhile, a player who enjoys playing pachinko games desires to play games in a pachinko machine conveniently anytime or anywhere like when waiting for subways or resting after lunch. In case of the conventional pachinko machine, a large-scaled facility is required to accommodate a ball conveying mechanism to convey pachinko balls or the like. Since the conventional pachinko machine cannot be installed with ease in station premises or dining rooms, there has been a problem that it cannot fully satisfy the player's wish. Further, conventional pachinko machines have been used to play a specific game, one game per machine, a user has needed to collect the pachinko balls in the ball receiver into a ball box, to take the ball box to the counter, and then to count the number of balls by the counter. Thereafter, the user may move to another desired pachinko machine for another game.
Therefore, there is another problem that it is difficult for the user to play a plurality of games using conventional pachinko game machines.
The present invention has been made in consideration of such problems. It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide a game machine and a game system that can be easily installed in a station premise or restaurant. Further, it is another object of the present invention to provide a game machine and a game system that makes it possible for a user to enjoy a plurality of games with ease.